Deux âmes en peines
by Sei Otome
Summary: Je ne saurais pas vraiment résumer la fanfiction, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas une fiction édulcorée auquel vous devez vous attendre probablement. psychologie, drogue, sexe relativement explicite (MA) donc âme sensible s'abstenir. HPxDM.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le pont de Londres est tombé, est tombé, est tombé,  
le pont de Londres est tombé,  
 _My fair Lady_  
construis le avec du bois et de l'argile, du bois et de l'argile, du bois et de l'argile  
construis le avec du bois et de l'argile,  
 _My fair Lady_  
bois et argile seront emporté, emporté, emporté,  
bois et argile seront emportés,  
 _My fair lady_.

Assis recroqueviller dans un cachot, un enfant chantonnait une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand il avait du mal à dormir. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs se posèrent sur le satellite lunaire en tentant de savoir depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cet endroit. Trois jours, quatre, voire peut-être une semaine était déjà passé. Entre l'interdiction de manger plus qu'un morceau de pain et une carafe d'eau, et ses nombreuses heures de punitions, le petit garçon n'avait pas pu profiter de ses vacances d'été auprès de sa tendre mère. Envoyée chez sa tente, elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'emmener avec elle son très aimé fils interdiction formelle de son mari.

Le petit garçon reposa sa tête sur ses genoux devant lui et continua à chantonner quand il entendit des pas lents descendre dans les cachots. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, il ne voulait pas le voir, il avait tellement peur de lui. La porte de sa cellule grinça dans un bruit métallique. Ses petits points se serrèrent, à l'intérieur de lui-même, il criait et hurlait sa douleur.

\- Debout immédiatement ! ordonna son bourreau.

Lorsque le petit garçon montait lentement les marches, l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui le poussait à avancer plus rapidement. Arrivé en haut, il retira sa baguette de son fourreau et attacha son fils avec des cordes trouver sur une commode le petit garçon le supplia en pleurant alors qu'il se faisait suspendre par les poignets. Un sort fut lancé en direction du plus jeune qui se tordit de douleur ses hurlements se perdaient en un écho. Un autre sort fut lancer sur l'enfant, un fouet prit place derrière son dos et commença à lacérèrent son dos, déchirant les derniers lambeaux de sa chemise ses pleurs et supplications ne se faisaient plus entendre tellement la douleur était lancinante, seul ses cris de terreurs franchissaient sa bouche.

Un jour avant que sa mère ne revienne, il fut libéré et prit un bain en priorité avant de manger un repas convenable. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait à subir ce genre de traitement mais ce qu'il comprenait du haut de ses huit ans était que son père était une personne effrayante et que jamais il ne devrait lui désobéir. Jamais. Alors qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit à baldaquin, un elfe de maison entra dans sa chambre et lui servit son repas comprenant par la même occasion que son père ne souhaitait pas le voir.

Il grignota plus qu'il ne mangea appréhendant le réveil. Il savait que sa mère allait revenir, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais libéré, et qu'elle allait être d'une extrême gentillesse, tentant de lui faire comprendre que son père était et avait le besoin de montrer son autorité, sa fierté et qu'il avait besoin d'effrayer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, et encore plus avec son héritier. Héritier. Il ne voulait pas être l'héritier d'un père pareil, mais comme sa mère le lui avait déjà dit, on ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on peut choisir ses amis. Mais là encore, il savait que son père avait le contrôle de ça aussi.

 _Sei Otome ~_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Poudlard Express, la reprise des cours

Sur son lit, sa mère assise près de lui le prenait doucement dans ses bras. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais le jeune homme les saisit et les embrassa doucement. Elle passa alors une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et en retenant ses larmes de rouler sur son visage elle lui embrassa le front.

\- Pardonne-lui mon chéri, pardonne-lui.

Le blond serra ses points en prenant sa mère dans ses bras, passant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il savait meurtrie par de nombreux coup. Son père entra dans la pièce, le regard méprisant il leur annonça que le Maitre voulait le voir et qu'il se devait de faire bonne impression. Narcissa Malfoy retient sa respiration en comprenant l'étendue du problème.

\- Non, je t'en prie, ne fait pas de lui ce que tu es. Ne fais pas de lui un Mangemort. Je t'en supplie.

Elle serrait davantage son fils dans ses bras ne souhaitant pas qu'il connaisse une vie de criminelle. Malfoy junior en voyant son père sortir sa baguette repoussa sa mère en lui souriant et en lui disant qu'il ferait tout pour la proté embrassa la tempe de sa mère avant de plonger son regard glacial sur son père et le suivit jusque dans le salon alors que les pleures de sa mère se faisaient entendre dans sa chambre. Au moment où il fermait la porte derrière lui, la laissant dans l'intimité, il la vit prendre un cadre photo où leur portrait était photographier. Une photo où dans ses habits d'attrapeur, ballait en main, il tenait fièrement le vif d'or, sa mère à ses côtés, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Il voulait la protéger et si pour cela se transformer en parfait connard il devait, il n'hésiterait pas. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui, elle l'avait toujours soutenu quand son père le dénigrait. Arriver dans le salon familial, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vivement vers lui, il remarqua son parrain, le professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue dans un des recoins de la pièce non loin de Bellatrix, sa tante. Malfoy junior et senior s'inclinèrent respectueusement et de peur face à l'homme qui le leur rendit. A ce moment-là, en voyant le nombre de personne présente dans la pièce il comprit une chose, qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour de liberté. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son maitre, l'appréhension et la peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger sa mère grandissait dans son cœur. Le professeur Rogue prit par l'épaule son neveu, l'encourageant tacitement à faire face à son destin.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il digérait difficilement le fait d'être devenu Mangemort et sa mission, il décida de partir avec sa mère hors de cette demeure de malheur. La liste de ses fournitures scolaires n'avait eu de cesse de grandir suite à l'obtention de ses BUSE – Brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire – la liste des cours et des options quant à la préparation des ASPIC – Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante – qu'il passerait en dernière année, si année il y avait. Alors qu'ils entraient dans une boutique de livre pour les potions, ils croisèrent la route du trio Gryffondor venu également faire leurs emplettes. C'était bien les dernières personnes qu'il souhaitait voir en cette fin de vacances mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il les rencontrerait surement pour leur achat scolaire.

Devant l'air fermé de son fils, Narcissa regarda du coin de l'œil l'objet de ses tourments et remarqua le fameux Harry Potter, cherchant avec l'aide de ses amis, le manuel demandé par leurs enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Lupin avait été réadmis pour leur sixième année afin de garder un œil sur Harry qui depuis le décès de son parrain, Sirius Black par Bellatrix au ministère de la magie, le jeune homme était devenu très instable psychologiquement. La femme s'approcha lentement, en faignant ne pas avoir fait attention au trio et être trop occupée à contempler les manuels, elle voulait que son fils puisse avoir des amis en qu'il pourrait se confier. Elle s'avait que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas digne de confiance et encore moins ce Blaise Zabini dont sa mère avait tué tous ses maris. Si seulement ce garçon connu comme étant l'Elu pouvait sauver son fils des Ténèbres alors elle était sûr de pouvoir enfin dormir en paix.

Elle surprit leur conversation et écoutant d'une oreille attentive, elle garda les informations qu'elle cherchait avant de retourner vers son fils, un léger sourire sur le visage et un livre dans la main qu'elle tendit à son fils.

\- Il te servira pour ton cours avec Severus, attesta sa mère alors qu'elle s'avançait vers un autre rayonnage parcourant le nom des auteurs et titre d'ouvrage.

Potter remarqua enfin la présence du Serpentard et parut légèrement surpris face au visage fatigué qu''il présentait. Le faible sourire qu'il donnait à sa mère choqua sa meilleure amie qui le connaissait plus provocant. Le blond, sentant des regards sur lui leur lança un regard hostile rapidement détourner.

\- C'est sûr maintenant, ce n'est pas Malfoy… C'est un mec qui a fait du polynectar et qui joue très mal son rôle là, déclara Ron – Ronald – Weasley, nan mais c'est quoi ce visage de plouc et son pseudo-regard de la mort, sérieux !

Hermione le dévisagea rapidement, elle avait beau l'aimé, parfois elle le trouvait vraiment lourd dans ses réflexions. Toutefois, elle ne se retient pas un léger sourire face à la description de son presque-petit-ami concernant le garçon qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en pâture et qui l'avait traité autrefois de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Leur achat fait, les deux Malfoy quittèrent la dernière boutique où ils savaient qu'il pouvait trouver le meilleur matériel pour la réussite de la scolarité de son fils unique. A l'issu de leurs emplettes, Narcissa insista légèrement pour passer encore quelques heures ici avec son fils et l'emmena au Chaudron Baveur souhaitant prendre une bièraubeurre et se reposer de leur longue après-midi de marche et de retrouvailles entre mère et fils. Le bar était complet mais un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand elle remarqua que des places étaient encore libre près du trio Gryffondor dont elle avait entendu dire qu'ils retourneraient au chaudron baveur.

Alors que Draco lui demandait de changer d'établissement, elle le prit par le bras et l'amena près du trio en commandant deux pintes. Les conversations s'écrasèrent en reconnaissant madame Malfoy et son fils, les murmures prirent le dessus, et certain les insultaient de sale Mangemorts, à l'entente de ceci, elle serrait davantage le bras de son fils mais affichait toujours un regard neutre. En arrivant à la hauteur du jeune Potter, elle leur demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir en leur faisant constater que plus aucune place n'était disponible.

Le groupe opina un peu interloquer qu'un membre de la famille Malfoy daigne demander une quelconque autorisation. Son fils s'assit près d'Harry tandis que Narcissa faisait le tour et s'asseyait près de Ron qui ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Hermione remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de la mère et les mains légèrement tremblante qu'elle tentait de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son regard se posa par la suite sur celui de Draco qu'elle trouvait vraiment très fatigué. Elle communiqua avec son meilleur ami par un regard d'incompréhension avant de reprendre leur discussion sur le Quidditch.

\- Si on gagne encore la coupe cette année, je vais finir par croire que tu es né pour devenir joueur professionnel, fini par déclarer Hermione avant de prendre une longue gorgé de sa bièraubeurre.

\- Mais ne vous en fait pas, mon fils sera là pour jouer en attrapeur à Serpentard.

\- Mère … ne put que dire le blond.

Elle savait que son fils aimait énormément le Quidditch, il n'y était pas entré pour faire plaisir à son père, bien au contraire, elle se rappelait encore quand à l'issu de sa première année à Poudlard, son fils avait tenu tête à son père pour pouvoir obtenir l'autorisation parentale pour faire partie de l'équipe. La condition était qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perde afin de ne pas jeter la honte sur la famille. Lucius Malfoy avait été jusqu'à donner un ballait dernier cri à chaque membre pour être sûr de la victoire mais finalement, Gryffondor l'emporta haut la main. Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire gentiment avant de boire à son tour une gorgée de son verre.

\- Ne fait pas trop de mal à mon fils quand même, finit-elle par ajouter, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Draco comprenait très bien ce que sa mère tentait de faire, il l'en remerciait mais après toutes ces années de haine entre Serpentard-Gryffondor, il était hors de question qu'il leur demande une quelconque aide. Il se sentait accablé par le poids de sa mission et la peur de perdre sa mère. Son père avait menacé ouvertement de tuer sa femme pour qu'il accepte d'être marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Mère, dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis plus dans l'équipe depuis que père m'a demandé de me concentrer sur mes cours ? dit-il une légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix, mais si légère que seul Harry réussi à la déceler. Entre passionné de Quidditch, ça se comprend.

Malfoy avait vraiment le Quidditch comme passion. Alors comme pour le soutenir, le rouge et or posa son regard vert émeraude sur lui.

\- Je suis sûr que l'équipe de Serpentard nous donnera bien du fil à retordre, comme à chacun de nos affrontements.

La mère sembla satisfaite de voir que le Gryffondor répondait à ses attentes, après tout c'était un des traits d'un parfait lion. Mais elle sembla encore plus satisfaite en voyant son fils répondre au jeune homme sans être glaciale. Le carillon sonna dix-huit heure, Narcissa releva rapidement la tête à l'entente des premiers tintements. Son fils comprit directement qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, son père n'allait pas apprécier s'ils arrivaient en retard.

\- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Potter, Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, les salua-t-elle mais elle ajouta avant de partir, ce serait formidable si la guerre entre Gryffondor-Serpentard pouvait ne plus être, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Son fils la regarda sans afficher à quel point les paroles de sa mère le choquait, si son père avait vent de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle serait surement une nouvelle fois malmenée par son mari.

\- Ce serait formidable même… répondit Harry en plongeant son regard sincère dans les yeux de Narcissa, cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'arrête maintenant, d'un claquement de doigt…

\- Et ce serait formidable que certain reconnaisse les autres catégories que les sang-pur, ajouta Ron en fusillant Draco du regard.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre lui et sa mère, chose qu'elle apprécia particulièrement, montrant ainsi qu'il la remerciait intérieurement. Cependant elle savait aussi que son fils n'allait jamais accepter une paix entre le Gryffondor et lui.

Il s'assit à table, il n'avait en aucun cas faim mais sa mère insista pour qu'il avale quelque chose, le repas se passa dans un lourd silence tandis que sa mère arborait un nouveau collier, chose que remarqua Lucius mais ne fit aucune remarque, comprenant que c'était encore un cadeau de son fils.

Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir et comme tous les ans, sa mère l'accompagnait jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ elle avait cette étrange présentement, celui qu'une mère possède vis-à-vis de son enfant, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Son cœur se serra, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux tandis qu'elle embrassait la tempe de son fils bien-aimé avant qu'il ne monte dans un compartiment.

Le groupe de Gryffondor ne trouvait aucun compartiment vide quand Harry fit remarquer que Draco était seul dans l'un d'eux. Ses deux amis assez retissent ne parvinrent pas à retenir le jeune homme d'entrer dans la cabine. Leur regard se croisa quelques secondes sans silences avant que Potter ne se décide à demander s'ils pouvaient tous les trois occuper le compartiment avec lui. Après l'avoir jugé et jaugé de haut en bas, il soupira avant de retourner à sa lecture, leur présentant les banquettes libres. Potter s'assit en face de lui tandis qu'Hermione se mis à côté d'Harry et face à Ron qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy junior la peur visible sur son visage.

\- C'est le manuel de potion pour les septièmes années que tu lis ? interrogea Hermione en tentant de lire le titre.

Le blond souffla avant de poser son regard dédaigneux sur elle.

\- Je vous ai autorisé à venir dans ce compartiment, pas à me faire la conversation, clair ?

\- Limpide, rétorqua Ron en haussant les sourcils tout en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

Les Gryffondor faisait des pronostics sur le fait de savoir quel genre de sujet ils allaient avoir lors de leur teste de rentrée, afin d'être sûr qu'ils n'aient rien oublier pendant leurs vacances. Ron se mit à rire en affirmant qu'aucun prof ne leur mettrait un devoir surprise avant que Harry et Hermione ne dise d'une même voix : Rogue. A cette entente, Ron déglutit en se rappelant de l'existence de ce professeur mais leur fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas obtenu Optimal et qu'il ne pourrait pas assister aux cours de potion. Les deux garçons soufflèrent tandis que Malfoy eut un rictus.

\- Alors comme ça, saint-Potter et Weasley n'ont pas obtenu optimal à un cours si simple, son sourire se tordit en un plus large dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches, pas étonnant vos cerveaux tournent au ralenti. Et vous voulez devenir Aurore, ne me faites pas rire.

\- Ferme là sérieux, ce n'est pas par ce que t'es le neveu de Rogue qu'il faut te la jouer monsieur Je-Sais-Tout, surtout quand on sait de quelle famille on parle.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, venait de lancer Harry en séparant Ron et Malfoy, va à côté d'Hermione Ron !

Harry se retrouva près de Draco. Le voyage se passa sans autre incident mais le regard que jetait le roux sur le blond était aussi glaciale que la glace. Le Poudlard express venait d'arriver à quai, Hagrid, éclairer d'une lanterne demanda que les élèves se mettent deux par deux afin de traverser le lac menant aux docks de Poudlard. L'embarcadère d'Harry arriva et sa surprise fut aussi grande que ses yeux quand il vit Malfoy junior sauter dans son bateau et faire la route avec lui. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés, Draco avait simplement souhaiter s'éloigner de ses camarades de Serpentard et quoi de mieux que le sauveur du monde magique pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

Dans, le fond, Draco comprenait parfaitement le paradoxe dans lequel il était, d'un côté il était Mangemort et de l'autre, il sympathisait avec celui qui tuerait son maître. Alors que le bateau atterrissait aux docks, le blond platine sorti précipitamment de l'embarcation rejoignant les autres Serpentards qui avançaient vers la grande salle où les attendaient un festin comme en chaque début d'année. Alors qu'il s'asseyait près de Miss Parkinson, son regard se porta sur la table des professeurs où il reconnut son parrain qui l'observait d'un œil sévère mais toutefois inquiet.

Le Choixpeau magique, posé sur la tête d'une première année, annonçait les couleurs bleus et bronzes de la famille Serdaigle, le professeur McGonagall retira le Choixpeau tandis qu'un nouvel enfant prenait place sur la chaise attendant son verdict. Le Serpentard se remémora rapidement son arrivé dans sa _famille_ , à peine le Choixpeau avait frôlé son cuir chevelure qu'il avait attestée l'emble vert et argent. Fière d'être comme son père et son parrain, il avait rejoint avec un large sourire cette nouvelle famille. Puis les évènements s'étaient largement détériorés avant de finalement l'enchainer à la Mort elle-même.

Il souffla longtemps avant de picorer dans le plat, à droite et à gauche, quelques aliments faisant en sorte que personne ne remarque sa soudaine perte d'appétit. Son retour vers la salle commune des Serpentard lui parut horriblement rapide et étouffant. Il entra dans sa chambre sans répondre aux quelques questions que lui posaient ses amis, sa cape volait avec ardeur à chacun de ses pas. Pourtant, son manque de loquacité, son visage fermé n'empêcha pas Blaise Zabini, le beau métis à la mère assassine, de lui attraper l'épaule et de le retourner violement pour qu'il daigne enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond platine le regarda avec mépris avant de lui retirer violement sa main et de quitter la salle commune sans aucun autre regard.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, scrutant le plafond de sa chambre sans vraiment le voir. Il se rappela alors des mots que son Maître lui avait dit : « tue-le. Tue Albus Dumbledore ». Son bras vint se poser sur ses yeux, cherchant à oublier qu'il était devenu lui aussi un monstre comme son père qu'il haïssait tant, et par la même occasion, l'une des choses qu'haïssait Potter. Le blond comprenait enfin qu'il était devenu ce contre quoi son pire ennemi se battait à ses heures perdues, et qu'il devrait tôt ou tard l'affronter dans un combat à mort. A cette réflexion, le visage de sa mère souriante lui apparut, il tourna alors la tête vers sa commode où il avait posé leur portrait à tous les deux, lors d'une sortie en ville où eux deux avaient passé une après-midi à gouter différents mets délicieux dans une boutique au chemin de traverse.

Son regard couleur tempête se posa sur le grand miroir de sa chambre à quelques centimètres de sa commode, le reflet de sa propre existence le dégoutait au plus haut point. Il attrapa sa baguette et alors qu'il allait détruire le miroir, trois coup violent s'ablatèrent sur sa porte de chambre le faisant sursauter. L'individu qu'il reconnut très vite quand la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait explicitement affirmer qu'il le pouvait s'avança vers lui, claquant la porte dans un bruit sonore. Un panier de fruit et quelques biscuits furent posés avec nonchalance sur son bureau tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, se posant devant Malfoy Junior.

Il leva les yeux vers lui en se rasseyant près du bord, ancrant son regard gris dans les abysses de son professeur de Potion. Son teint blafard, son visage strict s'adoucit d'un demi ton, ses yeux sévères montraient une once d'inquiétude tandis que ses lèvres commençaient à s'entre ouvrir face à l'état de son neveu. Severus Rogue ne le montrait pas mais il tenait sincèrement à lui tout comme à la mère du jeune garçon qu'il savait si malheureuse. Il voulut approcher sa main de la chevelure du jeune homme assis devant lui mais se retint : le visage fermé de Draco lui criait d'aller se faire voir.

« Mange un peu, lui ordonnait son parrain en comprenant que sa présence le dérangeait. »

Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer et il ne le blâmerait jamais, il le protégerait dans l'ombre, s'inquiétant pour lui derrière sa façade d'armoire à glace.

Sei Otome ~


End file.
